ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Weavel
.]] '''Weavel' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Metroid'' franchise who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Weavel is a Space Pirate general whose body was destroyed with only the brain and spinal cord surviving. He then was fused to a cybernetic body with an energy scythe installed in his right arm. Profile Weavel was a powerful Space Pirate general. He was left for dead after a battle with Samus Aran, only his brain and spinal cord functioning. His only hope for survival was an experimental procedure in which his body was fused with a mobile life support system. The Space Pirates installed what was left of his body into a robotic shell with life support systems and weaponry, including an energy scythe. Since then he has become a general and bounty hunter for the Space Pirate forces. Weavel, like Samus Aran and Sylux, has a ship used for transport; however, it is only seen in preview artwork and briefly glimpsed in a cutscene upon entering Oubliette, as well as a small image on a page in an issue of Nintendo Power featuring the game. Gameplay In terms of single player, Weavel, like all of the other Hunters, appears in certain areas throughout each planet to combat, and like all of the other Hunters, if he defeats Samus, he will take one of her Octolitha and she will have to track him down and defeat it in order to gain it back. Weavel's Affinity Weapon is the Battlehammer, which lobs powerful balls of green energy in an arcing motion to the targets. In multiplayer, this knocks back enemies, which can be useful for keeping your enemy away. The Battlehammer also acts as a hand-held mortar. It can be used in team games for support while the other person is moving towards the enemy base. Weavel's alternate form is the Halfturret. Weavel splits into two pieces, the lower half becoming a Battlehammer wielding turret and the top becoming a smaller Weavel capable of using its scythe in a swiping motion as it jumps. The player can leave the turret wherever he or she may stand and can return to Weavel's normal form at any time. Multiplayer Strategies Combat Hall (Level): First of all, go to the area where the affinity weapon item constantly re-appears. If possible, grab it and the small UA pack and head to where the 100 energy ball is in the tunnel. Now that you're prepared, go back to the area with the affinity weapon item is and activate your Halfturret right on top of the item. Anyone who try's to aquire the items there will be blasted. If you're short on energy, you can either get the blue energy ball or go back and get the yellow/gold energy ball. It should be noted that 6 Battlehammer shots will do 108 damage. Trivia *The only known instance of a Space Pirate fighting Samus on Brinstar prior to Metroid Prime: Hunters (as Weavel's history says) occurs in Metroid: Volume 1, Chapter 6, when Samus tricks two pirates into following her under diving Skree, which obliterate the pursuers. This occurs on her first visit back to Zebes while working with the Galactic Federation, several years before returning during the events of Metroid Zero Mission. *Weavel, although only seen in Metroid Prime Hunters, has similar traits to the legendary Ridley. Ridley has been reconstructed before in the history of the Metroid series, and Weavel is reconstructed after his defeat against Samus Aran. Ridley has been seen to have a ship in Metroid Zero Mission, and Weavel has a gunship of his own, seen in concept art and a brief cinematic. They both share the rank of General as well. *Weavel, in contrast to the other 6 new bounty hunters featured in Metroid Prime Hunters, uses both the non-affinity and affinity form of his weapon of choice: the Battlehammer. While in biped form, Weavel fires out Battlehammer shots that produce a larger blast radius due to his affinity with the weapon. In the Halfturret alternative form, the turret fires out Battlehammer shots that are not enhanced by Weavel's affinity of the weapon. This may suggest that there is a component in Weavel's gun that produces the characteristics of the affinity Battlehammer. *During the cutscene in which the 6 hunters are seen shooting the Seal Sphere casing, Weavel is using a different gun, a more machine gun-like weapon that fired lasers. *It is unknown if Weavel rejoined the Space Pirates or went on his own after the events of Hunters. If he rejoined the Space Pirates, however, he would likely be dead, due to the events of later Metroid games. *For his trophy in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, it states that he is a member of a special-forces unit. *Despite his origins being that of Space Pirate, his cybernetic augmentations resemble that more physiologically to that of a human, albeit larger than most. Category:Metroid characters Category:Intelligent Systems characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Space pirates Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional explorers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006